Zombie Strike: Source
by L4DandHL2FAN
Summary: This has alot of Counter Strike: Source. It takes place in and around cs office. Orin and his team must exterminate all headcrabs and zombies in and around the office. Can they do it? Or will they die? Read to Find out! Read and Review, First Story, GORE
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of Zombies**

**Chapter I**

**The Trip**

It was a bad morning. It was a snowing. Orin, a Counter-Terrorist, got out of bed.

"Time to go to work." He said to himself.

***

At the plant, Orin's boss said he had to go to an office that just needed guarding. No Terrorists or anything like that.

_Thats easy._ He thought. So he went outside and got in the vehicle that was waiting for him. There were 5 other people there. There was John, Bob, Troy, Daniel, and Andrew.

"'Bout time you got here!" Said Troy.

"Lets just go!" Said Orin.

"No problem with that!" Said Daniel.

***

The trip was exactly 4 hours, 22 minutes, 54 seconds.

Then Orin, commanded to be leader of the squad, got out of the vehicle.

"We need gas. We just barely made it here! Men, we can worry 'bout that later! Come on!" Yelled Orin.

**Chapter II  
The Infection**

While Orin and the team were guarding the office with lots of scientists, security guards, and workers were there, there were 2 security guards guarding the gate.

"I don't feel too good." Said one.

"Suck it up!" Said the other.

They stood for about 2 minutes when the other the first security guard yelled:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

The security guard had something on his head. It look like it had 2 long legs in front, and 2 short stubby ones in the back. Then the secuirty guard fell into the snow, a pool of blood forming around him.

"Help! HELP! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!!!" Screamed the second security guard as the "zombified" security guard stumbled towards him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed. He turned around and a corner was right there.

"HEEEEEEEEELP! I'M BEING ATTACKED BY A ZOMBIE THING!!!" He screamed over and over. Then he finally took out him 9mm Glock 18C and started firing. He shot it in the chest ALL 17 SHOTS! AND IT WASN'T DEAD!

"HELP! AGGGGHHHHHH!!!" He screamed as the zombie thing slashed him with a long finger claw. The security guard fell to the ground, dead.

**Chapter III**

**The Crabs**

One scientist had been watching outside a window. He had seen the crab thing jump on a security guard's head.

The scientist ran to tell Orin and his team. He found them in the arcade/gaming area.

"Help! Help! There are zombie things outside! A crab thing just jumped on a security guards head and made him a zombie. Follow me!" Screamed the scientist.

As the scientist ran down the hall, Orin and his team walked behind him.

And suddenly, they heard a scream coming from the restroom.

Orin bashed down the door. He found a skeleton with something on it's head!

It made a weird battle cry sound and leaped at Orin. He jumped out of the way. The thing hit the wall and slowly turned around to look at Orin.

"Fire, men!" Orin yelled.

The team opened fire on the creature. The thing had yellow blood, instead of red.

The creature went down easily, as if it were an unarmored thing.

Orin and his team went and found the scientist being attacked by a crab thing.

Orin pulled out his knife ande quickly sliced the crab. The crab fell in mid air.

"T-t-t-hank you!" Said the scientist.

**Chapter IIII**

**The Zombies**

"Hurry! Run men!" Orin yelled at them. He was responded by a burst of fire at the end of the hall. It was a security guard, armed with and m4a1 w/ grenade launcher.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Screamed Orin at the guard.

"YOU ARE GOING TO GET A ORDER OF CONTAINMENT TO KILL ALL WITNESSES! I MUST KILL YOU!!!" Screamed the guard. He laughed like a physco and opened fire. He fired all 30 shots and missed. But then he fired a grenade.

"TAKE COVER!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"AHHHH MEDIC! MEDIC! MEDIIIIIIIIICCCCCC!" Screamed Andrew.

But the guard had reloaded and fired one shot into Andrew's head. Andrew's head flew off. Andrew's body slumped to the ground.

"THEY GOT ANDY! KILL HIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMM!!!" Yelled Orin. The group opened fire, but the guard had taken cover. But Troy had a SPAS 12, and he could get pissed off easily. He went into the shadows and slowly walked to the guard's cover. Then he let out a battle cry, and jumped out and fired. Everyone looked at the dead guard. His arm, leg, and head had been ripped off. Everyone then turned their gaze to Troy, who just simply cocked his shotgun and said: "I get pretty pissed off when my teamates die.


	2. Survived, or not

**Chronicles of Zombies**

**Chapter I**

**The Trip**

It was a bad morning. It was a snowing. Orin, a Counter-Terrorist, got out of bed.

"Time to go to work." He said to himself.

***

At the plant, Orin's boss said he had to go to an office that just needed guarding. No Terrorists or anything like that.

_Thats easy._ He thought. So he went outside and got in the vehicle that was waiting for him. There were 5 other people there. There was John, Bob, Troy, Daniel, and Andrew.

"'Bout time you got here!" Said Troy.

"Lets just go!" Said Orin.

"No problem with that!" Said Daniel.

***

The trip was exactly 4 hours, 22 minutes, 54 seconds.

Then Orin, commanded to be leader of the squad, got out of the vehicle.

"We need gas. We just barely made it here! Men, we can worry 'bout that later! Come on!" Yelled Orin.

**Chapter II  
The Infection**

While Orin and the team were guarding the office with lots of scientists, security guards, and workers were there, there were 2 security guards guarding the gate.

"I don't feel too good." Said one.

"Suck it up!" Said the other.

They stood for about 2 minutes when the other the first security guard yelled:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

The security guard had something on his head. It look like it had 2 long legs in front, and 2 short stubby ones in the back. Then the secuirty guard fell into the snow, a pool of blood forming around him.

"Help! HELP! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!!!" Screamed the second security guard as the "zombified" security guard stumbled towards him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed. He turned around and a corner was right there.

"HEEEEEEEEELP! I'M BEING ATTACKED BY A ZOMBIE THING!!!" He screamed over and over. Then he finally took out him 9mm Glock 18C and started firing. He shot it in the chest ALL 17 SHOTS! AND IT WASN'T DEAD!

"HELP! AGGGGHHHHHH!!!" He screamed as the zombie thing slashed him with a long finger claw. The security guard fell to the ground, dead.

**Chapter III**

**The Crabs**

One scientist had been watching outside a window. He had seen the crab thing jump on a security guard's head.

The scientist ran to tell Orin and his team. He found them in the arcade/gaming area.

"Help! Help! There are zombie things outside! A crab thing just jumped on a security guards head and made him a zombie. Follow me!" Screamed the scientist.

As the scientist ran down the hall, Orin and his team walked behind him.

And suddenly, they heard a scream coming from the restroom.

Orin bashed down the door. He found a skeleton with something on it's head!

It made a weird battle cry sound and leaped at Orin. He jumped out of the way. The thing hit the wall and slowly turned around to look at Orin.

"Fire, men!" Orin yelled.

The team opened fire on the creature. The thing had yellow blood, instead of red.

The creature went down easily, as if it were an unarmored thing.

Orin and his team went and found the scientist being attacked by a crab thing.

Orin pulled out his knife ande quickly sliced the crab. The crab fell in mid air.

"T-t-t-hank you!" Said the scientist.

**Chapter IIII**

**The Zombies**

"Hurry! Run men!" Orin yelled at them. He was responded by a burst of fire at the end of the hall. It was a security guard, armed with and m4a1 w/ grenade launcher.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Screamed Orin at the guard.

"YOU ARE GOING TO GET A ORDER OF CONTAINMENT TO KILL ALL WITNESSES! I MUST KILL YOU!!!" Screamed the guard. He laughed like a physco and opened fire. He fired all 30 shots and missed. But then he fired a grenade.

"TAKE COVER!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"AHHHH MEDIC! MEDIC! MEDIIIIIIIIICCCCCC!" Screamed Andrew.

But the guard had reloaded and fired one shot into Andrew's head. Andrew's head flew off. Andrew's body slumped to the ground.

"THEY GOT ANDY! KILL HIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMM!!!" Yelled Orin. The group opened fire, but the guard had taken cover. But Troy had a SPAS 12, and he could get pissed off easily. He went into the shadows and slowly walked to the guard's cover. Then he let out a battle cry, and jumped out and fired. Everyone looked at the dead guard. His arm, leg, and head had been ripped off. Everyone then turned their gaze to Troy, who just simply cocked his shotgun and said: "I get pretty pissed off when my teamates die.


End file.
